The Guardian Warriors
by Apollosfavoritedaughter
Summary: Only a year has passed since the battle with Malomyotismon, but the digidestine have been called forth once more. With new characters and new powers, the digidestine stand strong as the Guardians of the Digital World.


A week after the defeat of MaloMyostismon

~*~Santa Monica, California~*~

Sixteen-year-old Annamarie Minamoto, who preferred to be called just Anna, walked into her room after having been surfing all day. She dropped her bag on her bed and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out a change of clothes and walked into her bathroom to take a shower.

Twenty minutes later, Anna walked out of her bathroom. She walked over to her computer to turn it on, but it was already on. She shrugged it off, figuring that she just forgot to turn it off. She sat down intending to check her email, but when she did the computer screen lit up much brighter than it should have. She was barely able to glance at the clock, which read 8:37, before the light got too bright for her. When the light died down, Anna was gone.

~*~New York, New York~*~

Thirteen-year-old Ethan Minamoto walked up to his room from the training room in the basement of his house. He knew he should have already been in bed, but he had a tournament in a week. He walked into his room and dropped the training gear his cousin Anna had given him on the floor before going over to his dresser. He grabbed a set of his sleep clothes and went to take a shower.

A few minutes later, he walked back into his room. As he was making his way to his bed, he noticed that his computer was on. He walked over to his computer and saw that he had two e-mails, one from Anna and one from his karate instructor. He sat down intending to look at his e-mails, but his computer had other ideas. When he sat down, after barely a look at the clock, which read 11:37, his computer lit up brighter than ever before. When the light was gone, so was Ethan.

~*~Toronto, Canada~*~

Twelve-year-old Rosie Orimoto sighed as she put her books away. She really hated homework. Why did the teachers have to assign so much homework all the time. She sighed again as she gathered up her sleep clothes and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

When Rosie walked back into her room, she realized she had left her computer on. She walked back over to her computer and looked at the clock, which read 11:37, before sitting down to turn it off. After she sat down, her computer lit up bright enough to blind anybody. The light dimmed down to show a empty room.

~*~London, England~*~

Fifteen-year-old Jennifer Kanbara, commonly called Jen, took a break from typing to rub the back of her neck. She knew she should have been in bed hours ago, but this program just couldn't wait. Not when she was so close to finishing it and beating her classmate.

Jen blinked in surprise when her computer asked if another program could be opened. She glanced at the time, which was 4:37 am, before clicking yes. As soon as she did, the computer lit up her entire room. Just as quickly as it lit up, the computer dimmed down to show a person-free room.

~*~Rome, Italy~*~

Thirteen-year-old Karen Thomas woke with a feeling that something was wrong. She glanced around her room, but saw nothing out of place, so she decided to check on her sister. She walked out of her room and down the hall to her sister's room. Just before she entered her sister's room, she noticed a light coming from the computer room across the hall.

Eight-year-old Lauren Thomas stared at the glowing computer screen not even looking away when she heard her sister come in. She ignored her sister's questions, because she knew what her sister was asking. She didn't know why, but she had the feeling something was about to happen. Just as the clock changed to 5:37, her sister reached her and the computer screen started glowing even brighter that before. Neither sister was there when the light dimmed down.

~*~In Another World~*~

Anna opened her eyes and looked around. She was surprised to see that she was no longer in her room. She saw five other kids around her, one of which was her cousin Ethan. She didn't recognize the place she was at, which didn't really surprise her too much because the place looked weirder than anything that she had ever seen. She stood up and walked around trying to establish where she was. She turned back around as she heard the others wake up.

"Where are we?" One of the other girls asked.

"You're in the Digital World," a man said as he stepped into their sight. "You have been chosen to save the world."

"You have got to be kidding me," Ethan said.


End file.
